


Happiness

by lindsey_grissom



Series: Scenes From A Life Together [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, post-wedding but pre-retirement, set around series 6, written before the last series aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: Mr Carson reflects while he enjoys time with his wife by the lake.





	Happiness

She watches the ripples in the lake from the fish swimming beneath, he watches the twitch of her lips every time she almost smiles.

  
It is mild for November, oh she has ensured that they’re both wrapped up snuggly in coats and scarfs and woollen gloves and he begged a flask of tea from Mrs Patmore before they set out, but still; he can see her breath as it puffs from her mouth but neither of them shiver as they stand on the little jetty. For at least today the rain has stopped and the wind has ceased its winter howling.

  
She had praised him as they left the big house, on picking such a good day for them to take some time away.

  
So often they steal their moments when they can; a quiet sit between the dressing gong and dinner, a brush of hands as they pass in the corridor and of course, the evenings are theirs alone. But to take a half day together, to leave the Abbey grounds entirely and head out of the village. To Thirsk where he can take her hand as they walk by the shops, or to Ripon where they can enjoy an hour or so by the water. Places full of too many people to take notice of them, where they are simply a husband and wife out enjoying the air. He relishes these times, and knows by the width of her smile and the way that she often reaches for his hand on the bus back, that she does too.

  
It gives him such hope for their retirement, when he’ll have all the time in the world to whisk her away to new towns and villages that they can explore and learn together.

  
He finds that he longs for those days more strongly with each week that passes.

  
A tug at his hand pulls him from his thoughts and though her eyes are turned down and away from him, her lips are tweaked in a little knowing smile; she’s been trying for his attention for a while then, while he stared at her.

  
He tangles her fingers with his own, squeezes and wishes the day were milder still so that they might have foregone the gloves and he could have the feel of her skin against his own. “Sorry.”

  
She squeezes gently back, shaking her head as she turns to look at him. “I lost you for a moment there, Mr Carson. Your mind was certainly elsewhere.” Her eyes sparkle in the mid-afternoon light and she is simply wonderful. Beautiful, astounding, ethereal and yet, so very, very real.

  
“Not elsewhere, Mrs Carson.” He smiles at her, sees her features soften at whatever she reads in it. “Just a little further along, perhaps.”

  
Her eyebrow rises and he brings their joined hands up to press his lips against the wool hiding her fingers from him.

  
“Quite the riddler you’re becoming in your old age, Charlie.”

  
“Less of the old, if you don’t mind. I’ll have you know my wife keeps a bit of the youth about me.”

  
She bites her lip to keep back a smile while he does nothing to contain his own.

  
“Does she? Well, I’d never have guessed. What hard work that must be for her.”

  
He delights in the burst of laughter that escapes her, as he reaches out and snatches at her waist to pull her to him. A flock of birds leaves the reeds in a startle at the sound and it only makes her laugh again as she leans into his chest and looks up at him.

  
“I don’t think she minds.” He murmers, his neck bending until his face is so close to hers.

  
“No,” she agrees, voice low, her accent thick in the words. “I’m certain she doesn’t mind at all.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s where our glimpse in ends. You can make your own minds up as to whether he kisses her, she kisses him or they stay there like that until they hear footsteps approaching around the turn and they part just enough to be proper, the promise of later in their eyes…


End file.
